The present invention relates to a hydrostatic machine. More particularly, it relates to a hydrostatic machine which has a rotor arranged on a shaft and having a plurality of radial openings with pistons accommodated therein and sliding with their free ends against a displacing curve, and which has a device for compensation of the axial thrust applied on the rotor by a pressure medium.
Hydrostatic machines of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. In a known hydrostatic machine the thrust force which acts on the rotor is taken by pressure-loaded pistons acting on the rotor and supported in the openings of the housing cover. In other words, the thrust force must be taken by the housing cover. This approach is however not favorable, since the housing cover must be constructed respectively thicker or stronger to take the forces and to accommodate the pistons. Thereby the machine is rather complicated. Such a machine is disclosed, for example in the German document DE-OS 2,748,455.